Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party
Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in September 2015. Synopsis Annabella has a birthday party, but will it get ruined by two particular Finno-Ugrics? Plot Annabella Nylund wakes up after having a birthday sleepover with Edvard Andersson. After both get changed, the pair walk to the University of Dundundun together, holding hands. The episode skips to the end of the day, where Annabella and Edvard sit down together outside the university, planning her birthday party. Edvard asks if he can invite The Hovedpersons and everyone at Colham College (excluding Cameron Cameron, his enemies and those who joined after he left); she agrees to the idea, hoping to get to know more people. Annabella decides to get Patrick McCrae to mash up some of her tunes, including her non-chiptune stuff, with Patrick's tracks. Edvard and Annabella go back into the latter's flat. They lie down together and watch Svenska Cuties. Edvard walks down to the Tescow Express and gets some food for the birthday party whilst Annabella cleans the table and her flat. He arrives back at the flat rather quickly, carrying bags of popcorn, Harriet-Boes, peanuts, ice cream and fairy cakes. At 8:00pm, everyone but Akköz Gündoğan turn up. Annabella's parents Evelina Nylund and Felix Nylund also turn up, laughing at the large amount of people invited. Patrick realizes he forgot his turntables, so he drives back to get them. Meanwhile, everyone sits down on the sofa, chatting away. Those who are dating sit together; Bjørn Henriksen, who has not got a girlfriend yet, gets jealous and exits. As he drives away, tears can be seen running down his cheeks. Afterwards, Alasdair O'Donnell, Henry Ashcroft, Callum Bailey, Pamela Milne, Nicola Mitchell, Cara Wallace and Ryan McLintock all leave, finding very litte interest in the party. Annabella admits that she did not want too many people she didn't know in her flat; Edvard apologises and they hug. Just then, Patrick arrives with the turntables, ready to DJ. Dylan Cook gets so excited he accidentally knocks his MP3 player out of the window. Luckily, Morten Larsen reels it in for him with his fishing rod. Patrick finally starts playing a mashup of his track "It's All Great" and Annabella's "Lost in Real Time Audio", which gets everyone on their feet. Afterwards, a mashup of Patrick's "Cool It Up" and Annabella's "Svenska Crystal" starts playing. Once again, everyone starts dancing. Annabella accidentally bumps into Yuko Hataya; she apologises and they start talking, becoming friends. Next minute, the door falls to pieces, revealing Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi! Tom McFarlane shoves them down the nearby stairs, however they get back up and start throwing the food all over the place. Ärnesti brings his knife out and places it at Daniel May's neck. Luckily, Yuko pulls his arm back and punches him in the face; he then chases her around the room, causing her to wet herself. Maarjo then shouts "Kao minema!" so loud that PC Jacques comes up and investigates. PC Jacques decides to bring the party to an end; everyone but Annabella's parents, Morten, Edvard, Yuko and Daniel leave in anger over the Finno-Ugrics ruining the celebration. Yuko then starts weeping, so Daniel tries to calm her down. Annabella gets her a glass of water; Yuko thanks her. After a few minutes, Morten leaves in rage, leaving his fishing rod behind. Eventually everyone else goes home, leaving Annabella in bed, weeping about the disastrous party. Characters *Annabella Nylund *Edvard Andersson *Morten Larsen *Bjørn Henriksen (leaves due to jealousy) *Yuko Hataya *Asbjørg Fjelde *Patrick McCrae *Daniel May *Alasdair O'Donnell (leaves due to a lack of interest) *Henry Ashcroft (leaves due to a lack of interest) *Callum Bailey (leaves due to a lack of interest) *Tom McFarlane *Pamela Milne (leaves due to a lack of interest) *Nicola Mitchell (leaves due to a lack of interest) *Cara Wallace (leaves due to a lack of interest) *Ryan McLintock (leaves due to a lack of interest) *Evelina Nylund *Felix Nylund *Jonas Andersson *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Dylan Cook *Ärnesti Jukanpoika *Maarjo Mägi Music *Shenmue - The Sadness I Carry on My Shoulders (plays when Annabella is weeping at the end of the episode) Trivia *The woman serving Edvard in Tescow Express closely resembles the Supported Learning teacher Katy Cole, implying that she quit working as a teacher. *Scenes from this episode appear in a series of flashbacks Morten has in the episode Morten Larsen's Fury. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes